Fist Bump
"Fist Bump" es el tema principal de Sonic Forces y está compuesto por Tomoya Ohtani e interpretado por el cantante Douglas Robb de la banda Hoobastank. Inicialmente el tema fue revelado sólamente como instrumental, pero el 6 de julio de 2017 se reveló su versión con letra, posteriormente el 20 de octubre se mostró una versión en piano del tema. Es una canción de rock similar a las canciones anteriores de la serie Sonic Adventure, y habla de la amistad entre Sonic y el Avatar. Descripción Una versión para piano fue arreglada por Yutaka Minobe e interpretada por Koji Igarashi. También una versión corta se escucha cuando el Double Boost está activo durante las etapas del Tag Team, y el instrumental se reproduce cuando Sonic se convierte en Super Sonic. Una versión instrumental alternativa se escucha durante la primera etapa del juego, Lost Valley, así como cuando Classic Sonic obtiene el poder de invencibilidad, y en Sonic Forces: Speed Battle durante los niveles. Letra Inglés= I can't do this alone Even though I am strong Need something more than me Someone to push me to victory Let's see what we can do Together me and you Can't be afraid to try Kiss your fears, goodbye No looking back You and I, we're on the attack Full speed ahead Running to the sunset Such a different feeling Both of us believing We can make it better Together we can show the world what we can do You are next to me and I'm next to you Pushing on through until the battle's won No one's gonna give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust Standing united, after the fight All alone we will never be The two of us are holding the key We've seen today a world we couldn't see Before I say goodbye to you One more last fist bump I know you have been afraid before But you don't have to be anymore No more emptiness to feel inside When we run together no one can break up our stride No Looking Back You and I we're on the attack Full Speed Ahead Running to the sunset Such a different feeling Both of us believing Ee can make it better Together we can show the world what we can do You are next to me and I'm next to you Pushing on through until the battles won No one's going to give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust Standing united, after the fight is done Instrumental We can show the world what we can do You are next to me and I'm next to you Pushing on through until the battles won No one's going to give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust Standing united, after the fight Its a brand new day We have turned the page Never knew how much I needed Somebody to help me this way All alone we will never be The two of us are holding the key We've seen today a world we couldn't see Before I say goodbye to you One more last fist bump |-| Español= No puedo hacer esto solo Aunque sea fuerte Necesito algo más que yo Alguien que me dé la victoria Veamos que podemos hacer Juntos, tú y yo No temas a intentar Di adiós a tus miedos Sin mirar atrás Tú y yo, estamos al ataque A máxima velocidad Corriendo hacia el atardecer Qué sentimiento tan diferente Nosotros dos creyendo Podemos hacerlo mejor Juntos le demostraremos al mundo de qué estamos hechos Tú estás a mi lado y yo al tuyo Sin parar hasta la batalla ganar Nadie podrá hacernos ni un rasguño Ponemos nuestra confianza el uno en el otro Permaneciendo unidos, después de la lucha Solos nunca más estaremos Nosotros dos tenemos la llave Hemos visto hoy un mundo nunca antes visto Antes de decirte adiós Un último choque de puños Sé que has estado asustado antes Pero ya no debes estarlo más Ya no debes sentir vacío en tu interior Cuando corremos juntos nadie puede detenernos Sin mirar atrás Tú y yo, estamos al ataque A máxima velocidad Corriendo hacia el atardecer Qué sentimiento tan diferente Nosotros dos creyendo Podemos hacerlo mejor Juntos le demostraremos al mundo de qué estamos hechos Tú estás a mi lado y yo al tuyo Sin parar hasta la batalla ganar Nadie podrá hacernos ni un rasguño Ponemos nuestra confianza el uno en el otro Permaneciendo unidos, después de la lucha acabar ''Instrumental Le demostraremos al mundo de qué estamos hechos Tú estás a mi lado y yo al tuyo Sin parar hasta la batalla ganar Nadie podrá hacernos ni un rasguño Ponemos nuestra confianza el uno en el otro Permaneciendo unidos, después de la lucha Es un nuevo día Hemos dado vuelta a la página Nunca imaginé lo mucho que necesitaba A alguien que me ayudara de esta manera Solos nunca más estaremos Nosotros dos tenemos la llave Hemos visto hoy un mundo nunca antes visto Antes de decirte adiós Un último choque de puños Curiosidades *Parte del tema de Egg Reverie Zone en Sonic Mania tiene una melodía muy similar al coro de esta canción. Esto es apropiado teniendo en cuenta que el final de Sonic Mania conduce a Sonic Forces. **Tee Lopes, el compositor de la banda sonora de Sonic Mania también ha lanzado un remix no oficial de "Fist Bump" en su canal oficial de Youtube, poco después de que se revelara por primera vez la versión oficial. *El verso "Permaneciendo unidos, después de que la pelea termina" tiene la misma melodía de la música de Seaside Hill, de Sonic Heroes. Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Sonic Forces